Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned
by GarnetValkyrie
Summary: Akikaze is the closest thing that Youko Kurama has to a daughter. But what happens when the only person that Akikaze cares for deeply, other than Youko himself,is harmed? What extremes will Akikaze go to to get revenge?
1. Set Fire To The Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho (unfortunately...) T_T**

**Author's note: Akikaze is a OC that I've had for about the past two years. I'll give everyone a short back story on her so that no one is confused. ^-^' Akikaze is a Fox demon that can control the Wind. Her mother died during child birth and her father sold her to a group of bandits that traded/auctioned off sex slaves. The bandits considered Akikaze to be so beautiful that they kept her themselves instead of auctioning her off to a private buyer. For 8 years she was objected to their devious acts, and being whipped when she disobeyed. All of the bandits decided that instead of marking her entire body with scars they would only whip her back, this way her front side would always stay beautiful. Soon they found another young child to fuel their evil desires and took Akikaze to the woods to literally whip her to death. Just as she was about to die Akikaze snapped and in a blind rage (with power equal to that of an A class demon) slaughtered all of her torturers. Youko Kurama found her and brought her back to his camp. He sensed the girls hidden power and wondered if one day it could be of use to him. Akikaze grew up with Youko from then on along with a young boy about her age named Akio. Yuoko became the closest thing that she had to a father, and over time she fell in love with Akio. She became notorious in Youko's band of thieves for being a cold blooded ruthless murderer. After killing the bandits Akikaze found that she loved murder, it was an outlet for all of her pent up anger, and hatred for everything. Over the years she grew close to Akio a Shadow Wolf Demon, and eventually they became lovers. At this point in time Akio is Youko's right hand man (accomplished with Akikaze's help and influence).**

**About the title: Set Fire To The Rain-Adele**

**I think this song fits the first part of this two shot because although Akikaze isn't a fire demon I think the metaphor of her rage at the end is like setting fire to the rain. You'll see what I mean when you get there...**

**Side Note/Warning: This is a two shot. The second part will be up soon! Promise! WARNING: Profanity and some gore!**

* * *

><p>"Akio, what are you thinking?" Akikaze asked as she stared the wolf demon that she come to love over their years spent together.<p>

To most demons they seemed like the most unlikely and unstable couple, they were opposite in almost every aspect. Akikaze loved to kill and showed no mercy in battle, Akio only killed when necessary and would show mercy to some demons (which usually backfired on Akio and Akikaze would have to clean up his mess so to speak), she was hot tempered while Akio was calm in almost every situation, she didn't mind being filthy and covered in her enemies blood, while he liked clean kills, she was a combat junky while Akio strategized. The list of differences between the two could go on forever, their favorite colors, time of day, and even their heights were different. Akio stood at 5'9 while Akikaze stood at 5'0.

She looked at her current best friend and lover as she lay beside him in their tent. Akio was on his back staring at the roof of the tent and thinking about something as he answered Akikaze, "Nothing important. Just about when we're going to leave and begin our own pack…" The young demon said turning on his side, his large green eyes boring into Akikaze's golden ones.

Akikaze was surprised by Akio's statement but said carefully, "It's hard for me to tell Youko…I haven't the slightest idea how he'll take it."

Akio smiled and curled up next to Akikaze his arm rapping securely around Akikaze's waist. Akikaze tensed at the sudden contact of skin on skin but slowly relaxed and settled her head into Akio's chest while stifling a yawn. Akio let his fingers trace the many scares on Akikaze's back gingerly; he had learned that him doing this soothed Akikaze to sleep. Which was ironic to Akio because normally when Akikaze's scars where touched she hated it. Slowly her body relaxed against him and he could hear her soft snores as he softly ran his fingers through her long thick fluffy white hair. Her fox ears twitched as he brushed against them causing Akio to think that he had woken her but she merely mumbled something incoherently and curled even closer to him. He smiled as he slowly removed himself from her sleeping form, careful not wake her and placed extra pillows around Akikaze. He grabbed a black bag from beside his bedside, staring at Akikaze as she shifted and curled her small form around one of the pillows. Before leaving their tent Akio placed a blanket over Akikaze's curled up sleeping form. 'She's so peaceful when she sleeps, hard to believe she's a foul mouthed evil mini tyrant when she is awake…she'd kill me if she could have heard that thought just now.' Akio thought as he let out a quiet chuckle as he exited the tent.

Akio looked around to see the camp quiet and motionless, fires were smoldering, and some loud snoring could be heard as his fellow thieves slept in their prospective tents. Akio using his wolf speed quickly exited the camp and made his way toward Blood Castle. On his way he thought about why he was pulling this heist; alone. He could tell that Akikaze was unsure of his thieving abilities that if they ran off to start there own pack, their own band of thieves; he wouldn't be able to lead them. Although few things unnerved Akio, Akikaze's mistrust of his abilities aggravated him to no end and tonight he would prove her wrong by pulling off this heist all by himself. In battle they trusted the each other with their lives but in this case Akikaze was unsure of Akio. 'That's the true reason why she doesn't want to tell Youko we are leaving, or at least the bigger part of it.' Akio thought as he came upon the castles borders, hiding himself in the forest on the outskirts of the grounds.

He chose this castle for one item, and one item only. The precious and invaluable Blood Ring. The ring was merely a beautiful garnet stone that was encased in hard steel, to fit on the hand like a ring but what made it so invaluable was the immense power it held. Countless demons over countless centuries had wielded the powerful ring possessing it until death, before dying the welder would pour all of their energy into the ring, storing it until the next holder came upon it. Now the ring was kept hidden, and safe from anyone who wanted to possess it. 'Until now.' Akio thought as he counted the guards all around the fortress. He chose this ring for two reasons. One: Garnet, the color of the ring, was Akikaze's favorite color; she said that garnet stones emitted a crimson shine that reminded her of blood. Two: It would give Akikaze's current demon energy such a boost that she could rule all of demon world with one finger, and if Akikaze loved something more then death, carnage and mayhem it was power. '55, on the outside altogether, 32 on the top towers and 23 on the lower levels…maybe 50 more inside.' Akio thought as he quickly realized that his speed would be his best advantage here along with his shadow powers of course. Silently he slipped into the shadows, his physical body disappearing and becoming part of the shadows that enveloped the ground beneath him. 'The perfect night for a new moon.' Akio thought as he traveled carefully through the shadows of the earth and then through the shadows of the guards until he reached the interior of the castle, he could tell he had entered due to the fact that there were now less shadows for him to move in and out of unnoticed. Seeing no moving shadows he emerged from them to see his surroundings a normal torch lit corridor with two guards approaching. He quietly sunk back into the shadows and made his way carefully towards the East Tower where the Blood Ring was supposedly kept. Finally after an hour of searching he found the location of the Ring.

Two guards were outside of the room, guarding the doors while another four were inside keeping constant watch on the ring. The Blood Ring sat on a black pillow, its stone covered with sutras and talismans to keep the Rings' mighty power from bursting out of the stone. Akio's wolf ears twitched listening for words to be said between the guards but none of them spoke. Cursing in his thoughts Akio went back outside the corridor and reaching out through the shadows of the flames from the torches, he knocked the torch out of it holder and quickly reentered the shadows before the torch even hit the ground. Once the torch hit the ground its sounds echoed through the corridor and before long five guards from the room that held the Blood Ring stood in the hall unsure of what had happened. As they whispered amongst themselves Akio began to slip away, until one of the men asked loudly over all of his fellow guards, "Hey do you guys feel that?"

All of the other guards stopped and could feel an out of place presence.

"Shit! The Ring! Protect the Ring!" The guard shouted as he rounded off towards the room where the Blood Ring was kept. Akio using his speed made it to the room before the guards, knocking out the one left remaining in the room. Akio had no time to think as he scooped up the Ring and threw it into his small black bag; as soon as the Ring was removed a loud annoying alarm filled the air the made Akio want to cover his sensitive wolf ears in pain. 'No time for this!' He thought as he quickly entered the shadows, as he did he heard the guards enter the room and knew that they had saw him exiting through the shadows.

"Shit!" Akio cursed loudly as moved from shadow to shadow looking for a way out of the castle without any complications. As he finally entered the outside grounds he noticed that dawn would be coming soon, he had to get a move on! However before Akio could advance any further he was surprised when light flood his path, allowing him no way to travel. He could see that he had miscalculated when counting guards, around him, or around his shadow, now stood around 200 guards, and now they all knew what he was. It was the worst case scenario for two reasons. One: If he tried to connect with one of the guards' shadows, they would only move away from him before he could possess their shadow. Two: He was down to half his demon energy and the more time he spend as a shadow the more demon energy he wasted. Slowly Akio emerged from the shadows to stare sure death in the face. He tightly gripped the bag that held Akikaze's ring.

One of the main guards stepped forward and said, "Give back the Ring and you will leave with your life."

Akio gripped the bag tightly his ears and tail twitching with irritation but in this case he knew that he had lost. Beaten he threw the bag towards the guards feet, the Ring rolling out and touching the tip of the guards boot. At first the guard seemed surprised but he recovered, carefully picked up the bag and then the Ring never taking his eyes off Akio. Some of the guards sounded agitated at Akio's easy defeat, they wanted blood damnit! Just as the guard rose his hand to allow Akio safe passage back into the forest a loud roar erupted from the back of the group of guards. The first speaking guard rolled his eyes as, what appeared to Akio, to be a Lieutenant of the guards entered the front of the group. Unlike the other guards who were ogre like and weak this demon gave off a powerful demonic aura. He was a giant compared to the others; he wore the same armor and had a giant claymore at his side. From the demons scent and his appearance Akio knew that he was a Boar demon.

"General, why are you letting this thief go?" The new demon on the scene asked the other guard disapprovingly with an evil murderous glint in his eyes.

The General held up the Ring and said, "He gave the item back, we have no quarrel with him."

The Lieutenant smirked evilly, "Now what do you think would happen if we let him go back to his other thieving friends?"

The General stared at the Lieutenant with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'll tell you." The Lieutenant said pointing at Akio and angrily shouted," He'd tell all his pathetic buddies and say "Man you should steal from Blood Castle; they just let you off with a warning!" Now is that the kind of message we want to send boys?" The Lieutenant asked his fellow guards as all of them basically said, "Hell no!" The evil Lieutenant smirked and while staring Akio in the face.

Akio knew that no matter what he said now, it wouldn't matter; he glared at the Lieutenant and got into a defensive fighting stance as the Lieutenant shouted, "Kill him, and show no mercy!"

Akio's eyes widened in fear as he heard many of the guards rushing towards him. He quickly dodged some of their attacks but others hit him. His arm and back seared in pain as he felt warm blood flow from his open wounds. 'I have no choice. I have to get back to Akikaze!' Akio thought as his demonic energy crackled around him, while avoiding the guards attacks he focused his energy on every guard on the grounds and manipulated his demon energy into all of their shadows. Using this control he made the guards shadows creep up their legs until they where completely enveloped by shadows. With a clenching of his fist all of the shadow like cocoons crushed his opponents, sending bones, guts, and blood everywhere onto the now crimson ground. 'That was about 35% of them…' Akio thought as he struggled to stand, that attack took a great deal of his demonic energy.

Some of the guards in the air stopped their attacks shocked at seeing so many of their numbers wiped out at once; others didn't care and headed right for Akio. Akio looked up just in time to move out from under the broadsword of one of the guards, which would've pierced his skull, only to be cut deeply by another attack behind him. He instantly felt his shoulder go limp well aware that the cut went through down to the bone. He could feel the blood spiting from the wound as he saw an opening towards the woods and took it. Half way there the Lieutenant blocked his path and with a murderous grin on his face punched Akio in the middle of his chest sending him crashing into the castles outer walls. Akio could feel all the ribs that the punch had broken and as he gasped painfully for air knew that one of his broken ribs had punctured a lung.

"Akikaze…" He pitifully said as he gripped his heaving chest and watched the Lieutenant make his way towards him. Akio saw the General leaning against on of the castles pillars, in a last ditch effort he gave the General a pleading look. The General hung his head and began walking away. 'Coward.' Akio thought as he looked back to his current situation. Akio saw some guards carefully lingering behind their higher ranking officer waiting for orders, as the Lieutenant now stood before him.

"You have been a pest tonight, killed many of my men, and for that you will die this morning." The Lieutenant said as he raised his sword above his head the sunlight seeming to emit from behind it.

'The sun…' Akio thought as he looked down and noticed that he had a shadow. Just as the Lieutenant brought down his sword, Akio using the last bit of his energy seeped into his own shadow and made his way home; leaving the Lieutenant cursing behind him as he headed back into Akikaze's arms.

* * *

><p>Akikaze awoke in the late morning getting up she stretched letting the thin brown blanket that covered her naked body fall to the side. She sniffed the morning air, her tail and ears twitching in happiness as she thought, 'No nightmares last night…' All her happiness died however when she looked to her bedside and found Akio gone. 'That's strange…' Akikaze thought a she moved around the tent gathering her clothing. She put on her black yukata and stepped out to see the camp busy with activity. She walked her way towards Youko's tent; few demons greeted her as she passed while others avoided her altogether. She entered Youko's tent to find him conversing with some of his high in command thieves. 'We'll be pulling off a big heist soon!' Akikaze thought excitedly her tail and ears twitched in anticipation while she asked Youko as he looked up at her, annoyance written all over his face, "Where's Akio?" 'He should be here…' Akikaze thought knowing that Akio being Youko's right hand man should be here for the planning part of all this.<p>

Youko glared at her as he said coldly, "I thought you could tell me."

Akikaze was surprised and mumbled, "Maybe he went hunting…or to the springs for a bath…"

She saw Youko's ears twitch as he said, "Go look for him and when you find him tell him that he needs to report to me." With that Youko went back to conversing with his fellow thieves. Some of the thieves gave Akikaze glares as she began to exit the tent, until one of them mumbled something under his breath.

Akikaze now angered turned around and glared murderously at the thief asking calmly, "What did you say?"

The thief smirked at her and said, "I said I bet you're lover has left you for another." Akikaze's pupils became slits and glowed yellow as her claws extended ready to strike the demon down but Youko's vines beat her to the punch.

Youko manipulated the vines tightly around the demons neck slowly suffocating him as he coldly stated to his fellow thief, "When you are in my presence you will not insult Akikaze or Akio. Do I make myself clear or do you all need a demonstration?" Youko smiled evilly as he tightened the vines around the demons neck, making blood begin to pool from the demons eyes. The other thieves nodded their heads in understanding while the suffocating demon pulled at the vines, clearly trying to nod his head yes. Youko smirked and released the thief, his vines disappearing behind him. The demon gasped for air and coughed up blood as Youko turned to Akikaze and said calmly, "Find Akio."

Akikaze nodded at him, sending him a small smile of thanks before exiting his tent and making her way into the surrounding forest around the camp. After an hour of searching, and making sure to check the springs first, Akikaze finally found Akio's scent on the opposite side of the forest. 'Damnit with so many demons coming through the woods it's hard to find even one scent!' Akikaze thought angrily as she began to follow Akio's trail. 'What would he be doing all the way out here?' Akikaze wondered to herself knowing that she was at least 4 miles from camp, well out of the thieves 'safe zone'. She kept following the scent until she stepped in a puddle. 'But it hasn't rained in days…' Akikaze thought in confusion as she looked down to see her bare foot standing in a pool of blood, her foot now covered with the beautiful crimson liquid. She stepped out of it and kneeling down sniffed the blood. As soon as she sniffed the blood her eyes widened in horror.

"Akio!" Akikaze shouted at top of her lungs, forcing her energy into her shout, letting the wind carry her voice around for miles. She listened for a few minutes, her ears twitching in every direction listening for the smallest sound. Then to her right about 20 yards away she heard the smallest whimper.

"Hold on Akio!" Akikaze shouted as she quickly ran towards the whimper. What she saw would haunt her for the rest of her life as she rounded one of the trees in the forest. Akio sat against a tree, covered in blood, his right arm hanging literally by a thread, bruises and cuts covering his entire body. His body was illuminated by the sun, and his complexion was pale as he slumped against the tree.

Akikaze stood in fear believing him to dead until Akio heaved and coughed up blood. She snapped out of her shock and ran over to Akio carefully cradling him in her arms.

"Akio?" Akikaze asked as she laid his head in her lap tears beginning to come to her eyes but she blinked them away as Akio slowly opened his beautiful dark green eyes.

"Kaze-" Akio began heaving as blood poured out of his mouth and onto Akikaze's hands as she held his face.

"Akio what happened to you? Who did this?" Akikaze now screaming asked him popping his cheek with her hand trying to wake him up as her body began shaking uncontrollably.

Akio opened his eyes to see the sun shining behind Akikaze's beautiful white hair, her golden eyes full of concern and fury at the same time. Her lips formed a scowl as she said something that he couldn't hear as he opened his eyes completely to see her. 'She looks like a Goddess.' Akio thought as horrible pain erupted in his chest as he went into another coughing fit, feeling his blood filling his mouth, the metal rustic taste enveloping his taste buds.

Akikaze lightly slapped Akio's cheek to keep him awake as another coughing fit passed and he tried to slip away from her. His eyes seemed to clear as he stared up at her. "Didn't you hear me? I asked who did this to you!"

Akio now able to hear Akikaze could only force out weakly, "Blood Castle."

Akikaze's eye widened in disbelief, she felt anger, betrayal, sadness, love, and even hate all at once as she shook Akio's body to keep him awake shouting, "Why in the fuck did you go there? Who did you take with you?"

Akio took in the biggest breath he could take without causing another coughing fit. He knew it would be his last, he could feel his body and energy fading away as storm clouds blocked out the sun, lightning flashed behind Akikaze as he whispered, "I went alone, I went there for you, for the Blood Ring." He paused as his body went into a seizure, he could feel his core slowing down, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head and his throat becoming clogged with blood.

Akikaze held onto Akio's body temporarily forgetting her anger towards him as he went into a seizure sure that these where his final moments, tears filled her ears as she burrowed her face into his thick black hair taking in his scent. 'You idiot…' Akikaze thought as she cried into Akio's hair. Slowly his body stopped jerking and she released him to see him staring up at her. At first she thought that he had died with his eyes open but was shocked when he blinked up at her. Blood now pooled from his mouth, covering her hands.

'No I have to tell her this!' Akio thought as his seizure began to fade his eyes coming back into focus to see Akikaze staring down at him with tears in her eyes. Using the last of his physical strength Akio using his left hand gripped Akikaze's hands, which where cupping his face. He rubbed her fingers gingerly as he felt himself fading away, he whispered. "I love you; I have in this world and will in the next. Forgive me Kaze for leaving you to soon, you will love again, but know that I love you and I always will…" Akio felt one of Akikaze's tears hit his cheek as he faded away, with a peaceful smile on his face.

Akikaze's eyes widened as Akio's hand fell from her hands and landed limply on the ground, to her ears it was the loudest thump she had ever heard. She watched Akio's eyes close and a peaceful smile come across his face as lightning once again struck behind her and rain began to pour. Akikaze felt so many emotions they overwhelmed her, her eyes began to glow brilliant yellow, her tears mixing with the rain and Akio's blood on the ground. A furious Wind surrounded her and Akio's body tearing all of the trees within 60 feet of them into splinters.

"AKIO!" Akikaze screamed at the top of her lungs, letting the wind carry her voice for miles as she projected her anger, fear, sadness, and hatred towards the sky sending the Wind above her creating a huge tornado. For a few moments the sky was clear and dry. Akikaze screamed in pain and hate as her power reached it's maximum but she kept pushing not caring if she died; she wanted to. She could feel the Wind beginning to tear at her skin, each cut becoming deeper then the last, and soon her own power would consume both herself and Akio. Then in Akikaze's moment of maddening self destruction a thought occurred to her.

'The fuckers that did this to him are still alive!' In an instant she dropped her power level down to normal, the Wind slowly dying around her and Akio. She looked down at Akio to see that her Wind had placed even more cuts on his body; however they did not bleed, due to that fact that he had no more blood to shed. She looked down at his peaceful face as she picked him up bridal style in her arms and walked out of the massive crater that she had created. The cuts on her body began to close as she slowly walked towards Castle Blood. To say that she had a murderous look in her eyes was an understatement. As the pouring rain washed her and Akio's bodies clean of blood Akikaze hissed,

"They will all perish and tonight it will rain blood."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be awesomely appreciated!<strong>


	2. Ghost Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho (damnit...) T_T I only own my OC's Akikaze and Akio! ©GarnetValkyrie**

**Author's note/Summary(for this chapter...): AN: Breaks in the story that look like this _~Are lyric_****_s.~_ From the song that gave me the idea to finally write this out and have it written up instead of it sitting in my brain and letting it stew. Thoughts will look like this **_'Thinking.'_**/Summary: ****Akikaze deals out her revenge but will she make it through? And if she does what unknown affects will it have on her body, mind and soul? Read to find out! **

**About the title: Ghost Town-Egypt Central (The song that finally got me off my lazy bum to write this out, also did anyone else know that writing gory scenes is a great stress reliever?)**

**If you haven't heard this song, you need to! I absolutely love it! And if you do listen to it either while reading this chapter or after reading it I'm sure images of Akikaze will flash through your mind. It just set the mood and feel of this chapter perfectly, which is why I included lyrics in the song that matched what was happening in the story. **

**Side Notes/Warnings: Strong profanity and VERY gory. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH! (I had to up the rating because of the gore...) **

* * *

><p>Akikaze with Akio in her arms was now on the outskirts of the forest, both of them dripping wet, since it was still raining. Akikaze smirked knowing that the weather would help her not hinder her. Carefully she laid Akio down under one of the trees near her and while kneeling stared at his peaceful face.<em> 'They will suffer for what they did to you Akio.'<em> Akikaze thought as she got up from her kneeling position and stared at the many ogre and demon guards that surrounded the castle. Normally Akikaze did not torture her victims, but due to current circumstances she was well beyond showing mercy or pity. Akikaze entered the clearing in front of the Castle as lightning flashed behind her, many of the ogres and demons saw her and soon she heard a loud alarm being rung that made her ears twitch in pain.

Slowly the gates of the castle opened to reveal a large boar demon dressed in armor with a large claymore at his side walking towards Akikaze.

"What do you want wench?" The boar demon asked as he let out a large snort while glaring at Akikaze, slowly the rain stopped after the Boars statement as a dead silence filled the air.

Akikaze's bangs due to the rain where hanging in front of her face and had been hiding her eyes. She lifted her head so that she could look the boar in the face, her pupil slits, and her eyes glowing bright yellow.

"I want you dead. I want **all** of you dead!" Akikaze shouted as she rushed forward before anyone could stop her, using her wind energy she lifted herself into the air and slammed her fist through the boar's armor and right into his chest cavity. Akikaze smiled evilly as the pig demons dark purple blood seeped down her arm and some of it splattered onto her cheek._'His blood smells horrible!' _Akikaze thought to herself as her nose wrinkled in disgust.

The boar demon could feel Akikaze's hand gripped tightly around his heart, as he stood in disbelief unable to understand what was happening to him.

_**~I'll cut out the broken hearts down Union Avenue  
><strong>__**Let the streets run red with my revenge~**_

Still grinning Akikaze ripped her arm out of the Boar demon taking his heart with her; she jumped back with the still beating thing in her hand, as she smiled happily at the damage she had caused. The massive boar demon had a gapping hole in his chest; Akikaze could plainly see the demons insides as some of them hung out of the hole, while other parts of his flesh, muscle, and bones landed on the Castle grounds in his blood. The Boar demon let out a squeal of pain as his hands went to his chest, feeling his blood pulling out from the hole in his chest. He pulled his hands away and saw them covered in his purple blood along with some of his flesh, bone, and entrails. The guards stood in shock, not knowing how a woman had taken out their Lieutenant so quickly. Akikaze laughed evilly a she held the Boar demons heart in her hand in front of her face. She moved it slightly to the right of her face so she could watch the Boars reaction as he looked up to see her doing this action. Her eyes glowed as lightning flashed behind her and she crushed the Boar demons heart in her hand, her nails sinking deep into the vulnerable flesh, and shredding it like a hot knife through butter. The Boar demon squealed again and gripped his chest in pain as he began coughing up blood; he pointed a shaking finger at Akikaze and began to order his guards to attack.

_'I'm not done with you yet.'_ Akikaze thought to herself as she once again rushed towards the Boar, once she was in front of him, their eyes met and the Boar knew that his fate was sealed. Akikaze using her Wind to make her nails as sharp as a scalpel sliced through the boar demons armor and right into his flesh. Akikaze felt exhilarated as she felt her nails gather skin and guts underneath them as she drug her nails from one side of the Boars oversized belly to the other. She jumped back just in time as not to get crushed by the Boars large entrails as they poured out of him like water. Akikaze realized that she had cut a little deeper then she intended as the Boars dark purple intestines, and his stomach hung out of the hole she had cut and she could clearly see that his stomach was sliced open revealing the mush that he had eaten a few hours before. His thick purple blood now pooled out around him as the Boar began shaking, and fell to his knees, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, as he whispered, "Why?"

His guards had not heard what he had said but Akikaze did and she shouted loud enough for every one of them to hear her, "You killed the wrong fucking demon!"

The Boars thoughts instantly went to the little shadow wolf that they had severely injured the night before. Akikaze now knowing that the demon knew that she was referring to Akio ran up to the Boar demon and roundhouse kicked the demon into one of the castles pillars. His entrails fell the rest of the way out and trailed behind him as he flew through the air. The boar demons body created a small creator in the side of pillar where he had hit as he fell limply onto the ground. To his fellow guards he was dead as they positioned themselves to attack Akikaze, but Akikaze could still feel the Boars life energy.

_'I'm still not done!'_ Akikaze thought as she jumped onto of the Boar demon, she knelt down on his chest, and looked him in the eye as he coughed up blood and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Please, no more, I'm sorry, please…." The boar demon begged as he felt his life force slip away. Akikaze snarled and began punching the Boar demons face as hard and fast as she could.

_**~You can't fake apologies for everything you do  
><strong>__**You can't repay the price that's on your head  
><strong>__**The price that's on your head!~**_

Akikaze pounded away on the Boars face until she felt his life energy completely fade away. Akikaze leaned back on the Boars chest, her knee sinking into the hole in the Boars chest, and looked at the damage that she had done. The Boars once long nose was now flat, the bone that once ran down it sticking up at an awkward position sticking into his left eye, while his right eye hung out of it socket. His teeth were scattered around his head while some of them were lodged in the back of his now open skull,and at some point Akikaze had ripped his tongue out, making her giddy with delight as his brains clung loosely to what was left of his facial structure.

_**~When the sky comes down  
>Over this ghost town<br>You'll be first against the wall~**_

Akikaze looked down at her hands and saw that she small miner cuts covering both of them underneath all of the Boars purple blood. She reached up with her hand, and wiped some of the Boars blood off of her face, licking her lips she realized that she had some of his blood on there as well and spit it out onto the Boars disfigured face.

Her golden eyes widened as she felt presences behind her, she turned and jumped to barely avoid a sword coming down on her head. The sword slashed into the Boar demons abdomen, through his arm and all way through until it hit the castle ground. Akikaze's eyes glowed yellow as the guards advanced on her quickly surrounding her.

_'Fuck!'_ Akikaze thought as she released her power, the Wind rushing to her, and then around her to create a powerful deadly barrier. She extended her arms out to control the Wind and the bubble of Wind surrounding her exploded sending the guards flying in every direction, leaving multiple deep long cuts on many of them. Akikaze rushed to the first guard she laid eyes on who was already back on his feet and using her claws ran in between the ogre's legs cutting his Achilles heal on both ankles. The guard fell immediately and Akikaze turned on a dime and jumped into the air, landing heavily on the guards' chest being sure to use the ball of her foot. The guard coughed up blood, letting Akikaze know that she had at least broken a rib, as the guard tried to stab her with his sword she jumpped away from him, only to be stabbed in the shoulder by a dagger.

_**~Come on, test me**_  
><em><strong>You'll be first to take the fall<strong>_  
><em><strong>When the sky comes down over this ghost town<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be first, first against the wall~<strong>_

As she felt her blood run down her back her eyes flashed angrily as she turned around and with one swipe of her claws ripped the demon guards' throat out, his head instantly detached from his body, and rolled away from them. Crimson liquid spurted out from his neck like a water fountain, drenching Akikaze in his blood as the smell of rustic metal filled her nostrils, making her eyes light up with delight. Reaching behind her she pulled the dagger out of her back and threw it onto the ground. Normally she would dance in this "rain" but unfortunately she had no time as another guard rushed at her.

_'I have to thin out their numbers if I want to have my fun with them.'_ Akikaze thought as once again she called the wind to her, creating another barrier as the guard ran at her. Absent mindedly the guard ran into Akikaze's' barrier and was torn to shreds, his blood, guts, flesh and bone mixing in with the barrier. The guards that were rushing after him stopped in their tracks and stood in shock, some of them stopped only a few inches from the barrier. Akikaze smirked as her eyes glowed and the barrier exploded outward, tearing some of the closer guards to shreds, while others had limbs sliced off and guts ripped open.

Some of the guards hanging back on the side lines became fearful and started running away from the Castle.

"You won't get far!" Akikaze shouted as her eyes glowed yellow and she sent the Wind after them.

_**~Scatter like the roach, like the insect that you are  
><strong>__**Cowards always try to get away  
><strong>__**No matter where you run, no matter where you hide  
><strong>__**I will hunt you down, you can't escape  
><strong>__**You can't escape!~**_

The wind caught up to the guards quickly, wrapping around them like giant hands, as it slowly suffocated them, squeezing harder every second. Akikaze kept adding pressure until over the guards' cries of pain and struggle she heard their bones popping, cracking and breaking. She released them from her grip and let them fall to Castle grounds moaning and screaming in pain.

Akikaze gave a toothy smile as she looked at her carnage with happiness as it started to pour down rain again; she tilted her face towards the sky that was now black as thunderclouds rolled over head. "Akio…" She whispered as thunder rolled and lightning flashed above her as the rain washed away the blood all over her. Akikaze swiftly turned around as she felt a presence behind her; she was met with a sword cutting across her chest, Akikaze screamed in pain as she stumbled back and her eyes flashed yellow as she used the wind to push her assailant away from her. She took deep breaths making sure that the cut hadn't pierced anything vital. The gash started under her right collar bone and continued down to her left hip, going right in between her breast. Akikaze's yukata hung loosely on her body as the rain washed away the blood coming out of her wound as she glared murderously at her attacker. She could tell that this guard was different from the others due to the color of his clothing underneath his armor.

"Who are you?" The demon asked Akikaze threateningly as his fellow guards screamed in agony and pain all around him.

Akikaze snorted as her tail and ears twitched in anger, then she answered the guard, "Your maker."

_**~Test me and you'll be shot down  
><strong>__**Test me and you'll be shot down  
><strong>__**Shot down, YEAH!~**_

With that she lunged at the demon meaning to rip his throat out, but he brought his sword up to meet her claws and pushed her away from him. Without missing a beat Akikaze attacked him again going for his side, only for the demon to flex his demonic energy unexpectedly, sending Akikaze flying back into a pillar. Akikaze quickly recovered and hunched on the ground like a wild animal as she let out a demonic snarl at the demon. The demon got into a defensive stance waiting for Akikaze's next move. Akikaze snarled again and lunged at the demon using all of her speed, as she ran up on him and aimed her claws to rip his face off. She was surprised when the demon side stepped away from her and brought his sword down meaning to slice her in half.

_'His speed matches mine!_' Akikaze thought in alarm as she brought her arm up to block the brunt of the swords blow as she moved away. As the sword sunk into Akikaze's flesh she let out a cry of pain and her eyes flashed yellow as she used the Wind to blow back the demon. He flew into one of the castles pillars but got back up quickly. Akikaze snarled again while holding her left arm as the rain washed her blood away.

"I don't know why you're doing this but leave now and I'll spare your life!" The demon shouted as he lifted his sword and flexed his demon energy.

Akikaze let out an unholy scream of fury and called the Wind to her creating a massive tornado around her body and sent it barreling towards the demon. He yelled and flexed his demon energy pushing it against Akikaze's tornado, for a moment they were tied until Akikaze let out a bloodcurdling scream in pain, and pushed herself passed her limits. Her wounds began gushing blood, her hair shot into the air, and her eyes were glowing completely yellow as her blood mixed with the smaller Wind tornado around her. She looked toward the demon, through her massive Wind tornado, and his demon energy right into his eyes as she screamed, "DIE!"

She released the smaller wind tornado forcing it into the bigger one, although the larger tornado didn't gain size once combined, it did gain massive power and toppled the demons demonic energy shield.

_'She's using her life energy!'_ The demon thought as he frantically looked for a way out until the Tornado broke through his aura, tearing his shield to shreds as it headed towards him. His eyes landed on the now dead Lieutenant.

"See you soon Lieutenant." The demon said as Akikaze's tornado tore his body to shreds. Akikaze watched with satisfaction as the demons flesh was ripped off of his body, as the wind ripped his body into pieces, slicing through his bones as if they were nothing. His blood, entrails, bones and flesh mixed into the tornado until it dissipated; his body parts and blood rained down onto the castle grounds, mixing in seamlessly with the pouring rain. Akikaze dropped to her knees her demon energy now exhausted as she became covered in a mix of the demons blood and the rain. She stared up at the thunderclouds as thunder rolled in the distance and the sounds of the guards groaning in pain filled the beautiful night air as the rain slowed to a steady drizzle.

Akikaze stood up slowly and checked her wounds, her shoulder blade burned with pain as she ran her fingers over it, the gash in her arm wasn't quite as tender, and the open cut across her chest hadn't went as deep as she once expected. Akikaze turned around when she heard an ogre groan in pain, she smiled when she saw that he was making a pitiful attempt to get to an abandoned sword. His legs had been ripped off, pieces of them hanging out of his open wounds as he crawled leaving a thin trail of blood behind him as the rain washed most of it away. She walked over to him just as he was about to grasp the sword in his hand and kicked him onto his back. As the ogre screamed in pain Akikaze saw that she had done quite a number on him since his armor was torn apart showing his chest scattered with deep gashes and his face had a large cut starting above his eyebrow and moving across his nose and lips to end at his jaw line. The ogre glared up at her and made an attempt to spit at her but his bloodied spit landed back onto his face. Akikaze narrowed her eyes at the ogre and grinned as she heavily stepped on one of his amputated legs. The ogre screamed out in terrible pain as Akikaze applied more weight on to his stump of a leg.

"You think this is pain?" Akikaze asked as she took her foot off of the ogres' leg and made her way towards the head of the demon. Akikaze picked up the sword that the ogre had been trying to reach and showed it to him as he stared up at her with pleading eyes.

Akikaze snickered and said, "Your time to beg for mercy passed a long time ago. " She grabbed the sword at its hilt and turned the sharp blade so that it stared straight down at the ogre, right in between his eyes. Flashes of Akio's face contorted in pain flashed across Akikaze mind.

"Plea-" Was all that the ogre got out of his mouth as Akikaze plunged the sword deep into his skull, and then bending over to watch the ogres final moments with her hand still on the hilt twisted the sword sharply to the left and then to right. Slowly the light faded from the ogres' eyes and standing up straight Akikaze withdrew the sword from his skull. His blood gurgled out from his wound and seeped onto the castle grounds, the rain had now slowed to a crawl as Akikaze looked around for her next victim.

Her eyes landed on a demon close to the outskirts of the forest trying to limp away. She sighed in annoyance and slowly made her way towards him. The demon heard her coming and tried to make a run for it, but as he looked behind him to keep an eye on Akikaze he ran into a tree. Before he knew what was happening Akikaze was upon him and had the sword at his throat.

"Did you really think you would escape?" Akikaze asked the demon amusement dripping of of every word as she pressed the sword into the demons skin. Before the demon could even answer her Akikaze growled as she slit his throat, she smiled happily as the demon made gurgling sounds and his hands went to his throat in a desperate attempt to keep his precious life force from leaving his body. Akikaze leaned down and placed her face closely to the demons face as blood seeped out of his mouth and his eyes began to roll into the back of his head.

She wanted her delighted smiling face to be last thing they saw before they went off to hell and she wanted her face to haunt them even then.

She walked around the castle grounds and one by one tortured the ogres and demons. Some of them she got to too late which made her depressed but she continued on to others that were still breathing. Some of them, the ones who had the least damage from her Wind attacks; she experimented on, seeing how much damage and pain she could inflict upon them until they died. Others, who had massive damage, she simply slit their throats, or pierce their skulls. Those that could still speak, sent her curse words as she approached them; that proved painful for them. She had a special treat in store for those beings.

As she approached the last living guard of Blood Castle he did just that cursing her the whole time as she made her way towards him. Once she was upon him he spit on her foot. Akikaze was honestly surprised that the demon was still speaking much less alive. Deep long cuts covered his entire body from head to toe, one of his legs was half severed, his intestines and other inside organs where in clear view since his stomach was ripped open, one of his arms was tore clean off, small strains of nerves and muscles hung out of the torn appendage, half of his face was gone, and a large hole was in his skull revealing his pulsing brains. Akikaze snarled under her breath as she bent down and grabbed a hold of the demons still attached leg, she looked the demon in the face, and smiled sadistically as gave a strong yank, ripping the demons leg clean off. As the demon yowled in pain still cursing Akikaze she threw his leg off to the sides. She smirked as she stood, and walked around to the other side of the demon as he hissed at her; still smirking as she reached the other side of his body she quickly and fiercely punched the demons hip, shattering his pelvis as he cried out in pain tears of blood seeping from his eyes.

"You…fucking…bitch!" The demon angrily hissed as he painfully tried to breathe while his whole body was overcome with extreme pain.

Akikaze smirked as she leaned over the demon and ripped his good arm off, although she encountered a problem when she didn't use enough force and the arm got stuck on the socket, smiling she looked the demon in the eyes as his eyes pleaded her not to do what she was about to do. Akikaze growled in delight as she twisted the arm out of the shoulder socket and ripped it away from the bone. The demon withered in pain underneath Akikaze as he screamed in agony. By this point Akikaze was soaked in blood again as the demon's blood pooled around them and stuck to Akikaze's yukata.

"Kill…me. Just fucking kill me!" The demon pleaded as Akikaze once again stood over him. To the demons surprise Akikaze began to laugh manically.

"Death will come too you, but on my terms." Akikaze said now chuckling as she bent down and stuck one of her sharp claws into the demons open head wound, digging into his brain and pulling out a chunk of it. The demons eyes rolled into the back of his head as blood dripped from his mouth and he violently shook, Akikaze waited as his body finally stopped jerking and his eyes came back into focus. Her ears and tail twitched in happiness as the demon came back to his senses and he coughed up blood, some of it getting on her foot. She bent down and wrapped her delicate looking fingers around one of his revealed intestines and gave a good yank. Like playing tug-of-war with no one on the other side she slowly pulled out his intestines until they looked like a neat bundle of bloodied rope beside her. The demon screamed in unbelievable agony with every yank that Akikaze made until slowly he stopped screaming and she saw the light drain from his eyes. As soon as the light left the demons eyes Akikaze dropped the rope like entrails onto the Castle grounds, a loud 'splat' sound echoed around the now empty lifeless castle.

Akikaze looked up towards the sky again as the clouds that had been hovering over the castle suddenly moved away to reveal that the sun was coming up. Akikaze stared at the rising red sun as an image of Akio's face flashed in her mind. A sudden empty feeling overcame her.

"Revenge has been delivered but none of that can bring you back to me." Akikaze whispered as her chest ached in pain not because of her wound but because she realized that without Akio in her life, her life was meaningless and hollow. Slowly Akikaze looked around at the carnage that she had created and realized that she didn't regret it. Quickly she walked back into the forest and found where she had sat down Akio.

"You fool…" Akikaze whispered to herself as she saw his peaceful face.

"You selfish fool, how could you leave me?" Akikaze now screamed directing her words as Akio's lifeless form as tears fell from her eyes.

_'You're screaming at a corpse…'_ Akikaze thought contradicting herself which caused her to let out a small chuckle. She ran her fingers through her long clotted blood stained hair as the sun came up fully over the horizon, making Akio's corpse glow a faint orange color. Akikaze cried softly as she picked up Akio's limp body, she walked past the massacre, and into the castle, making her way towards the East Wing of the castle. Using her nose she tracked down the corridor that the Blood Ring was kept in, walking in she spotted the loathed item that had cost her, her best friend and lovers life.

Carefully she laid Akio's body onto the cold cobblestone floor. Standing up she picked up the ring, then bending down she placed it on the ground next to Akio's body. She picked up the pillow it sat on and sitting next to Akio's body gently placed the pillow under his head. Reaching over him she grabbed the Blood Ring and placed it on Akio's chest, and then she gingerly crossed his arms over his chest, his hands resting over the ring. Akikaze pushed Akio's black bangs away from his forehead and bent down placing a light kiss on his forehead and then his cold hard lips. Standing up Akikaze looked down at her lovers life less body, rage, aguish, hate, love, pain and many other emotions ran through her, causing her body to shutter until one emotion, one want and one need trumped all the others: Bloodlust.

She wanted others to experience the pain that she felt inside right now, wanted them to feel what it felt to be tortured and she came to the realization that when she was murdering the demons and ogres that want (no, need!) was fulfilled. Smiling an evil smile Akikaze left Akio, the castle and the massacre behind. She had no destination in mind only thoughts of murder, darkness, pain, and destruction as the red sun lifted high in the green and purple sky behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please REVIEW! And if i do get reviews, whether they be good or bad, I might just tell Akikaze's story from this point on. So review and let me know your thoughts! <strong>


End file.
